


Ian and Mickey - True Love.

by Majesticmickey



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Depressed Mickey Milkovich, Depression, Depression is a bitch, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majesticmickey/pseuds/Majesticmickey
Summary: Mickey is dealing with depression and ian is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Ian and Mickey - True Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little vulnerable mickey I wanna cuddle him.

_ "Show me the most damaged parts of your soul, and I will show you how it still shines like gold." - Nikita Gill.  _

Depression, it's a bitch, a real soul sucking demon that takes over your entire mind and body, most people don't understand it, they don't accept it as a real disease, but it is. It makes you feel as if you aren't worthy of anything good in this cruel world and for Mickey this rings true. He had been feeling off lately, like something had possessed his brain, he didn't feel like himself but he didn't want anyone to worry, he didn't want anyone to think he was weak. 

Especially Ian, he had never talked about his mental health with anyone before, he'd bottle it up inside until it exploded like a coke mixed with mentos, that's when he'd hurt the people he really cared about. 

Today he felt terrible, he hadn't showered in a week but nobody seemed to notice. He decided to stay in bed all day, sleep was an escape. 

"Mmm mornin' Mick." Ian leans over and kisses him on the cheek, Mickey moves his head away from Ian and pulls the blanket over himself. Ian was confused. 

"Hey, what's this all about?." Ian laughs it off and tries to pull the blanket off Mickey but he was having none of it, Ian rolls his eyes and gets out of bed. 

"Suit yourself." He mumbles, leaving the room. 

Mickey opens his eyes and turns over to lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. Ian comes running up the stairs and pops into the room again. 

"Ay, do you want some toast?" He asks, Mickey shrugs in response and once again, Ian was confused. 

"Look, I don't know what I've done but I'm sorry, I mean jesus Mickey." He says in a begging tone. 

"Fuck, not everything's about you Ian!" Mickey blurts out, shocked at what he just said, he turns onto his left side so Ian can't see his face. "Just, leave me alone, okay." He whispers. 

"No, what the fuck is going on, talk to me." Ian rushes over to the bed and sits beside him, he puts his hand on Mickey's shoulder. 

"I don't want to." he replies, barely audible. Ian closes his eyes and sighs.

"Hey, I'm here for you Mick, please tell me what's going on." he begs, he's obviously worried about his boyfriend. Mickey turns to face Ian, a single tear falls down his cheek as he looks Ian in the eyes. 

"I'm sorry." He says, Ian has never seen Mickey this vulnerable before and it scared him. 

"Sorry for what?" He asks, his eyebrows furrowed, concentrating on his boyfriends face. 

"Everything, I'm sorry I'm such an asshole, I don't know what's wrong with me." he replies, wiping a tear away from his face. 

"How long have you been feeling like this?" Ian asks sincerely. 

"For a few days but this is the worst I've felt in a long time… I've never told anyone this but I think I have depression or some shit." Mickey feels like he can trust Ian, he wants him to know everything about him, even the darkest parts. 

"We can stay here today if you want, I'm here." Ian lays down in front of Mickey, he traces his thumb over his lips and plants a soft and loving kiss on his forehead. Mickey has never had anyone in his life who cares about him as much as Ian does. 

"Thank you." He closes his eyes and loses himself in Ian's touch. 

"You gotta eat and shower though, we can do both them things together." Ian winks with a cheeky smile, Mickey laughs and kisses Ian on the lips. 

"I love you." He says with a smile. 

"I love you more." Ian wraps his arm around Mickey and pulls him closer, Fiona walks up the stairs, about to say something but stops in the doorway. 

"You guys want a drink or somethin'?" She asks, Ian nods while still facing Mickey. Fiona smiles and walks away. 

"I didn't say what kind of drink I wanted." Mickey says, Ian laughs. 

"you're so cute." He smiles. 

" _ Never apologise for being sensitive or emotional, it's a sign that you have a big heart, and that you aren't afraid to let others see it. Showing your emotions is a sign of strength." - Brigitte Nicole.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this short piece! I'm pretty proud of it, follow me on twitter: @fuckitido :)


End file.
